


［里纲］停顿过后

by logann



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Young Reborn, the world of Tsuna's future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logann/pseuds/logann
Summary: ※里包恩身世改编自普洛文·扎诺※03改编自官方小说





	［里纲］停顿过后

他在他曾效忠的首领那收到过这样的赞美：别看他平时一副呆子模样，射击的时候像个端着枪的米迦勒！  
——  
沉默寡言的男孩一身黑西服，看起来还没有体会过五彩的世界就已经完成堕天。

他曾作为“家族”的孩子，效忠于首领利焦。利焦的家族并不被那些总部设在意大利首都、财大气粗的大牌Mafia重视，甚至被讥讽为乡下人。但他可不简单，光从男孩的成名任务来说，“新星利焦”用人就算得上是不拘一格。  
百余枚子弹像雨滴一样倾泻被谋害者——利焦的原效忠对象身上，他被打得皮开肉绽，而他乘坐的高级轿车却只需要重新配上玻璃窗。  
制造这起骇人听闻的谋杀案是利焦的左右手里纳和一名7岁的男孩。不仅让人们对利焦的谋反心惊，这位7岁的天才杀手也就此成名，令整个Mafia世界咋舌——包括里世界天花板，彭格列家族。

“他……是不是有些可怕？”  
“啊，那个孩子……他的眼神让人难以呼吸……”

利焦最终遭人陷害，而他的继任暴君里纳，在手握重权不久后，戏剧性地同时惹怒了意政府和里世界的庞然大物，家族遭到联合围剿，首领不日被缉捕归案。  
连续失去两名家长的家族分崩离析，之前广罗的许多人才被其他家族瓜分。而最有能力的这位天才杀手倒是剩了下来，在彭格列的默许或者说是庇护之下，他做了一名自由杀手。  
不大的孩子整日游走在西西里的各个小镇，虽然偶尔会听到他人的小声议论——这对于耳力超群他来说很简单，自由的小孩会选择避开。没有人知道改变这位冷心杀手的是什么。

是一个清晨。  
男孩嗅到窗外露珠的气息。  
他还记得自己昨晚龟缩在陶尔迷的街角，往前走一点抬头就能看到转角大片的鲜花。  
或紫或白或黄的小花从窗台蜿蜒而下，映着绿色的枝叶垂拉到地面，像五彩的瀑布落到水面。刮起风的时候就是被吹散的水柱，迎风摇曳，让人担心它要掉下——因为太多了。小镇的气息随和、包容，让刚刚和家族分道扬镳的他有些迷恋。

此时，状况却有些意外。  
他发现身上还是自己的黑西服，因为不在意——长时间没有更换清洗，缺少打理，这和雪白软糯的床垫格格不入。  
他躺着，把手转过来，轻捻身上盖着的被子，和想象中一样柔软。子弹打在上面估计也会弹开，他心想。

脚步声。

一米八左右，体型偏瘦，步幅接近65cm，速度不快不慢，心理状态平静，实力不差，他在心里补充到。  
停顿了——被发现了吗？略感不妙。

“reborn，你还好吗？”  
尾音上扬，听不懂的语言。  
他没有回复，思量着自己应该如何处理。门口那个人语调似乎是友善的，他感觉未知的太多了，这是从未触及的领域，束手束脚。  
话音刚落，男孩还没停下自己的思考，房门就被打开。他毫无防备，似乎是没想到对方会突然这样……

门外是个二十多岁的男性，和他推断的一样——对方起初有些困惑又作恍然大悟状： “小朋友你好，请问，你是一名杀手吗？”

听懂了问话，是本应熟悉亲切的西西里语。

男孩冷汗浸湿背脊，想着到底哪里暴露了自己。他还犯了十分新手的错误——被盯住时还用手触碰武器存放的位置。即使他足够信任自己的身手和他的新宠SIG P210，这样的失误也让仅有安全感一再削弱。  
自由杀手的高素质强迫他冷静下来——之前对房间进行了侧写却毫无收获，但马上，他的紧张被打断——

“那个，不用担心，这里是彭格列总部，我大概是你的……朋友。”

面前这个高大的男人举起双手，笑得毫无防备。没有武器，让男孩稍微放松了一点。  
他抿着嘴，不着痕迹地寻找对方的弱点。

“你要不要吃早餐呢？今天有彭格列宽面和你最爱的意式浓缩，都管够哦。”他自顾自地说着。

男孩注意到对方不同寻常的亲近，还有发音的小习惯——和自己十分相似。成长期的小孩思维跳跃地想到，莫非我们真的认识，只是我忘记了？  
他谨慎地保持沉默。

reborn  
是在称呼那个房间的主人，男孩想。如果能读取那个房间主人的行事准则，假扮一下倒也无所谓。这种事他做得不少。

大厅的顶壁画让他想到圣母百花大教堂，不只神祇——虽然与他以往见到的长相相差很大，其上叠加一层层不知所云的东西。繁复的海、贝、虹，交织着罪孽的彭格列家徽，丝带、金箔，形色各异的指环、奶嘴…  
他没有去过里世界之王的彭格列城堡，但想来二者互等的可能性极高。成为第一居然需要有这样难以理解的信仰吗？  
男孩沉着脸，内心并不平静。

男人说他怕影响世界进程，不能告诉男孩他叫什么名字，反倒在一些看起来更为重要的事情上，毫无隐瞒。他漫不经心地透露里世界的各种秘密，屡次提到了男孩最近听到的如日中天的新兴家族的兴衰史，甚至拿出了彭格列总部的历代地图让他记住。

男孩很少有烦心事，但现在，一阵若有若无的不愉席卷了全身，他不明白这个人在玩什么把戏。

“怎么称呼你。”  
“我的话……可以叫我Cielo.”紧接着，他轻声说到，“你还是别告诉我你的名字了。”  
男孩依旧面无表情。

Cielo为自己的不善言辞道歉，“因为reborn从来没有提到过他的过去包括名字——想来reborn这个称呼肯定不是真名吧。”  
他看起来腼腆但很有胆量，伸手触碰到男孩的礼帽，目光柔和。  
“但是reborn之后的生活充满乐趣呢，无论对他来说，还是对他的朋友们来说。”

男孩皱了眉头，像是从牙缝里挤了几个字：“那你呢。”  
“至于我的话……他就像一个无翼天使，是改变我一生的礼物吧。”

他开始兴致勃勃得向男孩展示火焰、匣武器，拉着驻守总部的术士表演幻术，还煞有其事地麻烦斯帕纳开出了大小mini莫斯卡。  
斯帕纳叼着糖，用十分好奇的眼神上下打量男孩。Cielo挂着笑容：“这是同盟家族的一个小孩喔，看他的鬓角——和reborn挺像的吧。”说着还特意拿手指摆弄了一下。  
男孩沉默没有避开。斯帕纳饶有兴味得赞叹两声，也不再深究。

男孩却是除了最初的惊讶后对一切都兴致索然，Cielo提议到，“想不想体验一下未来的枪械？

男孩双眼泛出光彩，他见到了他的糖果，冲着一把短后坐和勃朗宁闭锁式设计的手枪兴奋地问到：“她是什么时候研制成功的？”  
他爱惨了弹膛下方的闭锁凸耳，轻轻一甩，底把上安装的开闭锁突起零件配合引起枪管的摆动，枪管进入套筒内闭锁——喔，顶部还有两个突笋。标准型，用的是9mm的鲁格弹，足够了——有15个弹夹。  
“具体时间我不太清楚，”他略带抱歉得笑着，“不过正式投入生产的时间是在1975年前后。”  
男孩脸上流露出失望——像个真正的孩子那样。

“你如果喜欢，带回去也没关系啊。”  
“蠢货。”男孩气恼到。  
“不是你说的要保护世界进程吗？这样不如叫我带了核裂变的公式回去！”  
“哈哈哈，”男人笑出声，看着男孩愤慨的眼神直讨饶，“果然是reborn呢，一直都很厉害。”  
男孩眼睑微耷，遮住大半光彩。

——他真心笑起来像他的火焰一样，刺眼、炫目，啧。

有些想回去了。

“你为什么会觉得我就是他？”男孩还是那样一副不以为然的样子，“如果真的是我的话，绝对不会教导你成为这种轻信敌人的学生。”

对方露出不赞同的神色，艰难地解释起来，似乎对于自夸有些羞涩，“首先我的直觉挺准的——据说这是彭格列血脉里蕴含的能力，它告诉我你是无害的。”  
“另外从你的气息能够推断出你很有原则，并不是一个滥杀无辜肆意妄为的人。”  
……  
“但总归来说大概是……因为你就是他？无论如何我都相信你。”  
喈——这些话说出去谁信？  
在他温和的注视下，天才杀手像是被定住了，身体有些僵硬。他手足无措地背过身，毫无防备。

他不太会形容自己的感受，如果一定要比喻的话——任务只差最后一枪了又突然被取消，大概是这种感觉。  
“时空穿越对你来说很平常吗？”他背着身发问。对于这档事他可谓是闻所未闻，但从Cielo的第一反应看应该是习惯了类似的情况——可能从对象、诱引，或者时间长度、停留时间长度等方面有差异。  
他盯着天空。  
“嗯，我想你应该都猜到了。”  
嗯？  
“因为我没有瞒着嘛…彭格列现在有关于时空的科技，”他走到男孩面前，用夸张的语气说到：“但是像reborn这样还是头一次遇见。”

“除了因为reborn不是守护者有点难找之外，应该没什么要担心的。”

“你……”还真是信任你的同伴啊。  
年幼的杀手回忆起自己的伙伴——或者叫共犯更为合适，勉强入得了眼还活着的现在也在监狱里。他又想起之前Cielo给他展示的各种……魔术力量，忽然回过身，用包含深意的眼神看到对方超直感报警。

“你……”他拖了一会。“这个世界还安全吗？”  
男人松了口气，“其实我不愿意说的。”  
“虽然还没有实现世界和平，但是相当安全，因为我们拯救了世界……”  
脱离中二期的男子对还没到中二期的男孩如是说到，气氛有些单方面凝固。但男孩似懂非懂，没听明白。  
“呵呵，”男人笑着揉了揉眼睛，“硬要说的话都是为了保护reborn哦。”  
男孩敷衍似的眨了眨眼，明摆着不相信。

男人不多解释，“希望reborn在未来的日子里保护好自己，就用不着我来了呢。”  
男孩看着他一如既往的笑脸觉得有些烦闷，他移开视线，悄悄在心里应了。

阳光每天定时地打扫小镇的阴霾，龟缩在街角的小男孩终于睁开了双眼，他一抬头就能看到转角大片的鲜花。  
昨夜，细碎的花瓣被风吹到了他身边，零星点缀着男孩的黑色。不多时，他起身离开了这片花海。独自一人，真正参与进了小镇，享受小贩的叫卖、人民的熙攘。

回忆起Cielo脸上的笑容，男孩也尝试着变得绅士起来。

……

地球在为刚刚诞生崭新的彩虹之子战栗，7颗奶嘴散发出夺目的光芒笼罩着它们的主人。身上布满伤痕的7具身体渐渐缩小，光芒却愈加庞大——直到它们相互触碰，才散作一团。  
那枚黄色奶嘴好像振作地爬起来了，他看到自己细小的四肢，面色不虞——只要一巴掌就可以捏碎。

呵，你可没说过……我是因为变成婴儿才改名的啊……

01

“喔，reborn你倒是接收良好嘛，不愧是第一杀手！”兴奋地展现死气之炎的年轻的Timoteo这样称赞到。  
婴儿状态的reborn拉低了帽子，一副不可小觑深谋远虑的样子。他心说，自己还见过更匪夷所思的东西呢。

02

听说彭格列十代最有力的候选人被九代关押了，连reborn也难免有些好奇。

他已经确定了自己的天空与彭格列脱不了关系。到底是谁呢，还要等多久，杀手可不能被这种事情困住。他一把提起列恩，没好气地揉了揉，绿色的蜥蜴瞪着圆圆的眼睛，十分乖巧。  
——我……只是有些想念了。

03

列恩终于羽化了——他在等待软蛋迪诺的决心——一个五年不成事的，哼，没有天赋的学生。

“等、等等，诸位。那个……当不当首领那是另一回事，reborn的工作要继续下去这件事…….”又在推脱了，这个糟心的小混蛋。

还真不能省心——reborn轻松地命中迪诺。刚刚展现了前所未有的觉悟，成功保护好部下的迪诺，一击便被打回原形，他径直向海面坠落。  
“哇啊——！”  
“……噗！混、混蛋，reborn！我还、噗！没答应要继任呢……”金发少年奋力濮水，泳姿乱七八糟，一肚子海水还非要说话。

“看，鲨鱼游过来了，不快点想办法的话你就没命了。”  
“哇啊！为、为什么这种地方会有鲨鱼啊噗…”  
“我叫来的。”  
“饶了我吧…喂！！！”

迪诺的惨叫引得大家哄笑，reborn也用帽檐遮住他勾起嘴角。

04·终

“Timoteo。”  
身手敏捷性格恶劣的小婴儿在九代面前成熟可靠，他低头捧着咖啡，像一个真正的小婴儿那样吮着饮料。  
头发银白的温和派首领和朋友相处自然也很温和，他们关系很不错，随口聊了聊琐事便把话题导向正轨。

“Sì，我想拜托你把这个孩子教导成合格的Vongola.Decimo.”他指着照片上的小孩。

一个棕发、满脸天真、望向镜头还有些瑟缩，充满了羞涩的柔软得不该和里世界有联系的孩子。  
reborn目光深邃。

老者没有任何把那个小孩拉入里世界的不忍，最多只有对于方式的歉意，“这是家光的儿子。”他缓缓说着，“是Primo的直系后裔。”  
“这个孩子曾在五岁时被我封印过火焰，”他说起来露出有些怀念的神色。“他的天赋很不错。”

喔…reborn没说话，在手里把玩着还盛了小半的咖啡杯。

老者无奈地迷了眼，他狡猾地说到，“reborn，让我保留一点私人空间吧。”  
“你想知道的都可以自己去发掘不是吗？”他又说到，像只宝刀未老的雪豹。

reborn光是前半生就太丰富了，无论作为自由杀手还是后来和那7个家伙去完成什么任务都足够别人吹嘘一辈子。倒是彩虹之子的诅咒让他渐渐回归了普通的生活。

十年前，拜托夏马尔消除过去的记忆后，他就很少想起记忆里的天空了。也许是因为这是天空所期盼的——

“唔，你可以叫我Cielo，这是reborn你给我取的名字呢。”  
“reborn，我很期待我们的再次相遇。”

“Ciaoす～”嚯，别来无恙。  
“你就是阿纲吗？”真是逊啊。  
“欸叫我吗……”  
“今天开始由我来照顾你。”  
“欸？你是什么人啊…”  
“放心吧，废柴纲。”  
“为什么你连我的绰号也知道啊！！”  
  
“噗咻——噗咻——”

**Author's Note:**

> ※里包恩身世改编自普洛文·扎诺  
※03改编自官方小说


End file.
